


I'll Never Let You Go, Little Brother.

by deanandsam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dubious Consent, First Time, Loving non-con, M/M, Non-Consensual Touching, Wincest - Freeform, sam and dean - Freeform, spell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-03 10:16:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1741022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dean comes back from Purgatory, he sees Sam in another light. He loves his little brother,  but he takes their relationship to another level, unfortunately Sam doesn't get to voice an opinion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I'll Never Let You Go, Little Brother.  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The light from the street lamp filtered softly through the narrow opening in the curtains, illuminating the face of his sleeping brother.  
Dean stood by the bed, mesmerised by the gentle rise and fall of his little brother's chest and the soft flutter of the wayward strands of hair that trembled gently with each puff of his breath.  
::  
Sam was beautiful, strange how he hadn't noticed before; the swirling hazel eyes, pert nose, soft pink lips and chestnut hair, longer now than he'd ever seen it before Purgatory.  
Maybe it was because Purgatory and its inhabitants had been so ugly and monstrous that Sam seemed so perfect to him now, but Dean knew that was only an excuse.  
::  
Dean had always loved his little brother with an intensity beyond what normal brothers felt, and he knew Sam returned that sentiment in full, he just had a different way of showing it, but now that love which for Dean had always been exclusively brotherly, no longer was!  
::  
Purgatory had changed him, had made him more feral, far less 'brotherly' and more wolf-like and possessive in his feelings for Sam.  
He could feel the heat building in his lower belly as he contemplated his brother lying guileless and defenceless on the motel bed, at Dean's complete mercy.  
::  
Sam hadn't looked for him when he'd disappeared with Dick Roman in the laboratory, and had given him no explanation other than he'd run, hit a dog and shacked up with some woman, but whatever the true reason, Dean was no longer going to allow Sam to run off and leave him.  
He was going to claim his brother in every way possible. 

Sam was his, and only his, always had been and always would be; only from now on his baby brother would be living a double life, one where he was Dean's little brother by day and another where he was Dean's property by night, to do with as he wished.  
::  
Purgatory had been an eye-opening experience and he'd picked up some interesting stuff while enjoying himself gutting and killing every monster he met amongst the twilight woodlands; stuff like a spell to hypnotize a person for one hour into doing your bidding and conveniently forgetting all about what they'd done with the snap of the spell-caster's fingers.  
Dean smirked in satisfaction and anticipation as he contemplated all that Sammy was going to do for him.  
For an hour each night Sam was going to service him and then forget all about it; while during the day they would continue to be the brothers they'd always been; the best of both worlds, Dean reflected humorously.  
::  
However now Dean could feel the need to touch his brother burning through him like a rising heat and he recited the spell that would give him complete access to Sam.  
::  
As this was the first time he'd used the spell, Dean had no idea if it had worked or not. Sam certainly didn't seem affected, he was still sleeping like a baby.  
There was only one way to see if the spell had taken hold and that was to waken him.  
::  
Dean sat down on the bed next to his brother and pushed aside the strands of hair that had fallen over his face, caressing Sam's cheek as he did so.  
Sam turned into his touch, a soft sigh coming from his mouth. Dean continued to caress his face running a calloused finger over the soft pink lips that he'd imagined pressed to his own since he'd first seen Sam in the cabin after his escape from Purgatory.  
::  
He'd resisted their pull long enough, he was going to cover them with his own; if the spell was a dud he was going to find himself facing off with one very pissed little brother, if not he was going to plunder those lips until they were well used and swollen.  
He turned Sam's head towards him and pressed his lips over his. They tasted so sweet, exactly as he’d imagined.. His tongue traced their contours and then pushed gently between them to enter Sam's mouth and lick at the softness inside.  
::  
Sam shifted beneath him and suddenly Dean found himself looking into Sam’s open eyes. Dean drew back unwillingly, but this was the moment when he would know if the spell had worked or not.  
“Dean,“ Sam muttered looking up at his looming big brother.  
“It's okay, Sammy,“ Dean answered smoothly. “ I was kissing you awake.”  
::  
Sam just nodded as if Dean kissing him awake was the most natural of things for him to be doing and Dean felt the heady rush of triumph race through him. The spell had done its job. Sam was putty in his hands.  
“So how about kissing me back, now that you're awake, Sam,” Dean smirked ,and to his enormous satisfaction, Sam pulled him down and crushed his lips to his, causing the arousal in Dean's body to hit the roof.  
::  
Dean lay down on the bed next to his brother, his need to touch and hold Sam was imperative. He kissed, licked and nuzzled his brother's mouth until his lips were as swollen as he'd imagined.  
He pushed up Sam's tee and ran his hand over the muscled body, his finger-tips tingling as they traced the outline of each muscle and scar on his chest, while his tongue and lips continued to explore his baby brother's mouth.  
Dean had been with many women but none had made him as aroused as his brother was doing just by allowing him free access to his body.  
He pulled away unwillingly, but he need to watch.  
::  
“Take off your tee and pants, Sammy,” he ordered and his hard cock twitched appreciatively as Sam quickly got up from the bed and complied.  
“Your boxers too,” Dean added in a breathless whisper as he contemplated the perfect body that was now his.

“Good, Sammy, Now come and undress me too.” Dean said standing up.  
Sam walked over to him and began to unbutton his shirt, pulling it off, then he undid Dean's belt and jeans and pushed them down around his ankles.  
“Now my boxers, kiddo,” Dean smirked enjoying the feel of Sam's hands on his body.  
His cock popped out needy and hard as the boxers fell to his feet.  
::  
Dean put his arms around his brother and pulled him in luxuriating in the feel of Sam's long warm body naked against his own, but he knew he couldn't hold out for much longer and he so wanted to feel Sam's perfect mouth around his cock.

He pushed them both towards the bed and sat down on it with his legs wide open and his feet on the floor.  
“Kneel down, between my legs and take my cock in your mouth Sam,“ he said and watched with satisfaction as Sam did what he asked, kneeling between his legs and taking Dean's rock-solid cock in his mouth.  
“Dean tried to hold back as the warmth of Sam's mouth surrounded him, but it was beyond him and he groaned in lust as his brain exploded in a rush of ecstasy while Sam obediently kept his lips around Dean's pulsing cock.  
He looked down at his brother, Sam sucking his cock had to be the most erotic image he'd ever seen.  
“Swallow it all down, Sam, then put your tee and pants back on.”  
Sam pulled off from Dean's softening cock, picked up his clothes and shrugged them back on.  
::  
“Lie down and go back to sleep, now little brother, “ Dean ordered and he watched satisfied as Sam did just that.  
He sighed at the thought that in the morning his brother would be his bitchy self but this was only the first of many nights when Sam would do all he asked and not a bitch-face in sight!

Twenty-three hours remained until tomorrow night, when Dean was going to make sure he enjoyed every minute of that hour.  
::  
The End.


	2. The Following Day.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This all takes place around episode 8.03 Heartache.

Dean slouched back in the chair sipping his coffee, his eyes never moving from Sam who was still sleeping, spread out octopus- style on the narrow motel bed.  
After last night just the thought of Sam aroused him, he could feel the need to possess his brother sweeping though him and settling in his straining cock.  
::  
He’d only had a taste of Sam last night, he’d needed to assure himself that the spell worked but already he was panting for another fix like a hardened addict.  
Sam was a powerful aphrodisiac and Dean was hooked.  
He forcefully quelled his desire, this wasn’t the time. For the moment he was only Sam’s big brother, but tonight would be another ball-game altogether.  
::  
He was debating on whether to wake his brother with the excuse of his coffee going cold or letting him sleep on, when Sam resolved the problem for him by shuffling around on the bed and glancing over at him with sleepy eyes.  
God, Sam was adorable when he awoke, all mussed up and warm from the covers. Dean had to use every last ounce of will-power to stop himself from taking his brother there and then, but that would be a big mistake and Dean didn’t want to ruin what was going to be a very satisfying relationship, at least for him.  
Not that he would ever hurt Sammy. He loved his baby brother far too much.  
::  
“Sleep well, Princess? “ Dean asked. "Got you coffee and breakfast, if you want it.”  
“Thanks Dean,“ Sam muttered, throwing back the covers and padding over to the table.  
“I could really do with that coffee,” he said, scrunching up his face. "I’ve got a shitty aftertaste in my mouth.“  
“It’s probably all that rabbit food you insist on eating coming back at you.” Dean smirked knowing exactly what aftertaste Sam was savouring and the thought of where those pink lips that were currently occupied in sipping coffee, had been last night, made him groan silently.  
::  
“So we gonna go and talk to the Holmes widow again?” Dean asked. “She sure wasn’t telling us the truth about her dearly departed hubby.”  
“Yeah, “ Sam agreed. “Gimmi time to take a shower and we’ll drive out there.”

Sam finished his coffee and made his way to the bathroom, while Dean took the time to appreciate the curve of his little brother’s fine ass.  
::  
::  
Dean lay beneath the sheets, all his senses alert like a tiger stalking his prey, waiting for Sam to fall asleep but his little brother was stubbornly fighting it, stretched out on the bed with his lap-top on his ridiculously long legs, determined that his research was going to give them the answers they needed.  
“For crying out loud Sam. Go to sleep. You’ll get a better take on this in the morning.” Dean grumbled.  
Sam sighed, rubbing his eyes. “Maybe you’re right.. I’m beginning to see double anyway.”  
“That’s my boy. Big brother’s always right,“ Dean smirked.  
“Shut up moron,“ Sam bitched back as he placed the lap-top on a nearby chair and shuffled his way under the sheets.  
“And good-night to you too, Sammy!” Dean shot back.  
::  
When Sam’s breathing evened out , Dean threw back the covers and got up. He stood beside Sam’s bed and watched him sleep.  
He allowed the pent-up passion he’d quashed during the day to finally come out and play, and he could feel himself hardening with just the thought of having his little brother pliant and obedient in his arms.  
“Sorry, Sammy,“ he whispered with a grin. "You’re gonna have to stay awake a little while longer, an hour to be exact, but sometimes you gotta take one for the team, or in this case for your big brother.”  
::  
Dean’s smile was that of a predator as he quickly recited the spell and lay down on the bed alongside Sam.  
He nuzzled the tender skin at the hollow of Sam’s neck, licking his way up along his jaw-line.  
Mmm! Sam tasted so good, Dean knew he’d never have his fill of his brother. He’d drink at the well that was Sam for the rest of his days, and beyond if what Ash had said was true.  
Sam would belong to him for all eternity.  
::  
But right now he wanted to see Sam’s eyes on him.  
“Sammy,“ he mouthed breathily, biting lightly on his brother’s ear- lobe. “It’s time to wake up and play.”  
Sam turned obediently towards him and opened his eyes. “Dean…”  
“Atta boy, little brother. I’ve been waiting patiently all day for you. I’d say I deserve a kiss at least. You want to kiss me, don’t you Sammy?”  
Yeah,“ Sam answered dreamily. He moved his head and covered Dean’s waiting mouth with his own.  
Sam’s kiss was the trigger that unleashed Dean’s need . He pushed Sam back onto the bed and straddled him, holding his wrists down while he claimed his little brother’s mouth.  
He couldn’t get enough of him.  
Sam offered no resistance, responding to his brother’s encouragements.  
::  
Dean wanted to mark him all over but he held himself back. There would be no way to explain away a body-covering of hickies!  
“Sit up, Sammy, “ Dean ordered, pulling off Sam’s tee, followed quickly by his own.  
“Let me look at you. You’re so beautiful, Sammy and you’re all mine.” Dean declared raking his eyes over his little brother.  
::  
“Who do you belong to Sam? Tell me.”  
“I belong to you Dean,” Sam replied, following Dean’s prompt.  
Dean pushed him back down and caught one of Sam’s nipples between his teeth, biting gently, pulling and teasing it before passing on to the other one.  
“You like that Sammy, don’t you?”  
“Yeah," was the breathy reply and the twitching of Sam’s cock beneath him told him he was.  
::  
Dean had set out to plunder Sam for his own pleasure but he was quickly realising that giving Sam pleasure was just as erotic.  
But that would have to wait till later, for his own cock was about to explode and when that happened he wanted Sam’s mouth around it.  
He quickly shrugged off his boxers and brought his cock to Sam’s mouth,  
“ I don’t know if you’ve ever done this before Sammy but I want to think I’m the first to have put a cock in your mouth. Open up and lick big brother’s cock and swallow it all down. Think you can do that Sammy?”  
Sam nodded and he licked and sucked around it as if it was an object of adoration, and when Dean exploded in his little brother’s mouth, he once again experienced an ecstasy he’d never had with anyone else..  
::  
He slowly drew his softening cock from Sam’s talented mouth and collapsed on top of him.  
::  
He threw a quick glance at the clock. The hour was almost up. He wasn’t going to have time to suck Sam off too.  
“Sorry Sammy, Next time it’s gonna be your turn, baby bro.”  
::  
He grabbed Sam’s tee.  
“Here, put this on and go back to sleep Sam.”  
Sam obeyed and lay back down to sleep as if nothing had happened. Dean tenderly pulled the sheet up over his brother before moving back to his own bed.  
::  
An hour was too short but tomorrow night he’d make sure Sammy went to sleep satisfied!  
::  
The End.


	3. Day Three

“Lift your head, Sammy. That's my boy,“ Dean crooned, adjusting the black velvet collar around Sam's neck. “This is just a little reminder of who's top dog here and who's the adoring little bitch. We're gonna have lots of fun every night when we play; just you and I.”  
::  
“You want to be big brother's bitch, don't you kiddo?” Dean murmured, nuzzling at the tender skin of Sam’s neck above the collar.  
“Yeah,“ Sam answered breathily. “I do.”  
Then let me hear you say it, “ Dean whispered as he continued his exploration of Sam's neck.  
“I want to be your bitch, Dean. I want it so much, “ Sam sighed, the touch of Dean's tongue sending spikes of pleasure through his body.  
::  
Dean chuckled, remembering the pretty little ghoul he'd met up with in Purgatory. The little flesh-eater was the one who'd taught him this wonderful spell. She’d picked it up herself from a witch and she'd used it to keep her live prey from getting up and running off, so she could bleed and bite chunks off them without having the bother of tying them down.  
It made them docile and accepting, yet allowed the victims to feel and have a minimum of participation.  
Well tonight Dean was going to give his little brother his first authentic Dean Winchester blow-job but as Sam had been a prissy little boy today, he was going to make him beg for it.  
::  
That morning.  
:::::::::::::::::::  
The waitress that had served their breakfast had been a real stunner, with a face and body to rival any of those on TV, but she'd let her eyes linger too long on Sam, openly checking him out.  
Since he'd come back from Purgatory, Dean was sure Sam hadn't had sex with anyone. The relationship he'd had with the Amelia chick would have kept his emo little brother from hooking up with anyone else until he'd dealt with the fall-out from it, just as it had been with Jessica.  
Sam was nothing if not predictable but he was a red-bloodied male after all, and the waitress was seriously hot so Dean seethed internally as he saw Sam checking her out in turn.  
He felt his anger grow when she came back over with fresh coffee and smiled down at Sam who flashed back a toothy smile of his own, thanking her sweetly for the coffee.  
“Just call if you need anything else, sugar,” she cooed invitingly, wiggling her hips as she made her way back to the counter, ignoring Dean completely.  
::  
Dean finished his food and slipped out of the booth.  
“I'm just gonna go pay at the counter,” he said at Sam's enquiring gaze.” Be quicker that way.” 

The girl was bustling around sorting out stuff, but he could see that she was continually peeking over at Sam, and Dean's new found possessiveness couldn't allow that to pass.  
“What the hell are you looking at, sweetheart?” Dean growled keeping his voice down. “The guy you're making eyes at over there is already taken. He belongs to me so, take your ass off somewhere else.”  
His expression must have been ruthless, for the girl scooted quickly away as if she'd been burned but just then Sam's voice cut in at his shoulder.  
“Dean! Did I just hear you tell her I belonged to you?“ he asked pissed, an epic bitch-face accompanying his words.  
::  
Dean slapped on his most innocent smile before turning to face his brother.  
Oh, c'mon, Sam. I was just playing her along. It was the first half-baked thing that came to mind. I didn't mean it for real!” Dean scoffed, trying to cover his slip-up. 

“Yeah, well don't ever come out with anything so crappy again. I belong to no-one and just because you're my older brother doesn't make me your property. I can't even believe we're having this conversation,” Sam finished, his face red with anger.  
::  
“Chill. Dude, “Dean huffed, trying to defuse the situation. “I already said I was sorry. Truth is I was pissed that she hit on you instead of my awesome self!”  
::  
Sam glared at him unconvinced, but he decided to let the matter drop. Things hadn't been too good between him and Dean since his brother had come back from Purgatory. There was no point in ratcheting up the tension even further.  
Sometimes Dean was just a moron, and morons occasionally spewed crap.  
::  
He sighed. “Well, okay. Just..... never say that again!”  
“Got it, Sam. Now come on, we've still got this hunt to finish, “ Dean smirked.  
::  
He'd been careless letting his jealousy and possessiveness come to the surface; after all the waitress would never have gotten anywhere near Sam, but nevertheless Sammy would get a little payback tonight, he mused contentedly and from the twitch of his cock, it agreed with him.  


  


That Night, continued.  


::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
Now that Dean had collared his brother, all that was left were the handcuffs which he used to secure Sam's wrists to sides of the bed.

He pulled himself up onto his knees to admire his handiwork.  
Sam was stretched out below him, his long chestnut hair tousled and curly, his hazel eyes soft and smokey, his inviting pink lips waiting for Dean's mouth to claim them, the tanned chest with perfect brown nipples, the sculpted abs, the never-ending length of his legs and last of all, nestling half-hard in the midst of his crotch was his perfect cock, a cock that thanks to the pathetic little ghoul in Purgatory would be for his exclusive pleasure, though tonight the pleasure was going to be Sam’s.  
::  
“You're so pretty, Sammy,” he murmured, lowering himself and licking his way around the outline of his brother's lips before crushing them in a possessive kiss, his cock brick-hard against Sam's belly, his pleasure growing as Sam kissed him back, giving as good as he got, until Dean thought he was going to melt from the heat.  
Good job he'd tied Sam down, for if his brother's hand had come anywhere near his cock, he'd have exploded by now, but he didn't want that, not yet anyway.  
::  
“Shh, Sammy,” he chided as Sam tried to follow Dean's lips when he broke away from the kiss. “You just lie there and let big brother do all the work.”  
He kissed, licked and tasted his way down Sam's body, relishing every hiss, whimper and moan of pleasure that came from his little brother's lips.  
Sam's cock was standing to rigid attention when Dean's mouth nibbled at the sensitive skin of his upper thighs, moving gently take one, then the other of Sam's balls in his mouth.  
“Please, Dean, please,” Sam begged throatily, hand-cuffs tinkling as he wriggled and bucked with need, but Dean ignored him, continuing his slow exploration of his brother's body.  
::  
When he finally pushed the tip of his tongue gently into the slit of Sam’s cock and licked eagerly at the pre-cum, his brother was writhing so prettily below him and Dean's own cock was throbbing painfully.  
“It's okay, Sammy. Big brother's here and he's gonna make it so good for you.”  
::  
He glanced quickly at the clock he'd placed on the little table. Only ten minutes left!  
It was time to let Sam come. He took his brother’s length in his mouth and swallowed down the cum that shot into his mouth, taking the greatest of pleasure in doing so, and in Sam’s hoarse whimpers of release.  
He quickly licked off his brother's cock and scooted up Sam's body, straddling him.  
::  
“Open up for me Sammy,” He ordered. “Big brother's cock is needing attention!”  
Sam dutifully opened his mouth and took in Dean's erection but as soon as Dean felt the heat of his brother's mouth, he shot his load down Sam’s throat, and whimpered in turn as Sam continued to tongue his softening cock, before he had a chance to pull back.  
::  
Only three minutes were left before the spell wore off.  
Dean got up and grabbed the wet cloth he'd placed on the table earlier and wiped Sam’s mouth and cock.  
“It a shame I gotta take your collar and hand-cuffs off Sammy, you'll never know how beautiful you are spread out and tied down like this.”  
::  
He quickly freed his brother, undid the collar, and told him to pull on his tee and pants and to go back to sleep. Dean hastily did the same and slipped under his own sheets just as the seconds hand clocked the last minute of the hour.  
::  
Sam snored softly as he shuffled under his covers and Dean reserved one last thought for the little ghoul.  
If he'd realised how marvellous the gift was that she'd given him, he might just have let her live!

The End


	4. The Fourth Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The brothers are still investigating the hunt in 'Heartache'

“Sam,” Dean grunted. “Don't tell me there's a god involved in this hunt, and one with a wussy name like Cacao!”

Sam shrugged. “It seems that Brick got rewarded by the Mayan god for his sporting prowess, and with the moderate consumption of two human hearts a year, he became practically immortal, well nine hundred years old at least.”

“So why would a guy who's lived all those years be so careless as to drive his car off a bridge?” Dean asked.  
“That's a good question, Dean," Sam frowned. "We should go back and interview his mother. I bet she knows more than she's saying."  
“Well, it's too late now, “ Dean grimaced. ” We should get some shut-eye and head out tomorrow, the old gal's probably tucked up in bed at this hour.”  
“Yeah,“ Sam agreed, stretching his neck to get rid of the kinks. " The idea of bed is pretty enticing right now.”  


You have no idea, Sammy, Dean reflected silently.  
He'd been waiting all day to get his hands on his brother again.  
Sam pushed back the chair, ready to crash onto his bed. That wouldn't do at all, Dean mused. He wanted his little brother all cleaned up and pretty for him tonight!  
::  
“You wanna take first shower? “ Dean asked cocking his head towards the bathroom. “I'm willing to let you go first, Sasquatch, as a reward for finding the connection between Brick and the Mayan dude. You should take advantage of my offer. Just think of all that hot water! “  


Sam stared at him suspiciously.  
“Dean, you only let me have first shower when I'm practically dying, but it's okay. I'm too tired anyway. I'll leave it till tomorrow," Sam said yawning.  


“I insist, dude. You'll sleep much better when you've washed off all that sweat.” Dean said, manhandling his surprised brother through the bathroom door. “You'll thank me tomorrow morning!”  
::  
Sam sighed in exasperation. Dean had been acting weird for the last few days, but the thought of a hot shower did sound good.  
Just as pay-back for Dean's man-handling though, he stayed under the hot jet until the water ran cold!  
::  
Dean smirked with satisfaction when Sam emerged from the bathroom followed by a cloud of steam; the motel towel barely big enough to cover his nether regions.  
From under his eyelashes Dean scrutinized his brother's sensuous body with lust. Tonight he'd be making that taut ass his own.  


He sauntered into the bathroom. Sam had used up all the hot water but that was fine with him. A cold shower was exactly what he needed to keep his libido in check until Sam fell asleep.  
He waited until mid-night to recite the spell, grinning at how in the past his brother had flaunted his knowledge of fairy tales. Well tonight Sammy was going to be his Cinderella!  
::  
::  
“Hey there little brother. You miss me?” Dean asked, taking Sam's face between his hands and kissing him awake. ”I sure missed you. Mmm...... you smell so good, baby. If you only knew how you turn me on, Sammy, but for now that'll have to remain our little secret.“  
“Dean....”  
“I'm here little brother. Here's your collar. Why don't you let me see you putting it on yourself.”  
::  
Dean held out the black velvet collar. Sam took it and obediently fastened it round his neck.  
”Good boy, kiddo. You're so beautiful; you're always gonna do what big brother tells you, aren’t you?”  
“Yeah, I'll do anything you want Dean,” Sam replied, his eyes wide, earnest and trusting, just as they were when he was a kid and Dean was his hero.  
Dean swallowed.  
Seeing his brother so willing and pliant, even if it was due to a spell, sent a wild rush of desire through him. Tonight he would well and truly claim his prize, but he'd make it good for Sammy too.  
Dean took the hand-cuffs from the table and tied his brother down.  
“Dean....?”  
“Don't worry Sammy. I'm never gonna let anything happen to you. It's just... you gotta stay still, okay.”  
Sam nodded.  
::  
Dean took Sam's mouth; making out with his brother was one of the things he enjoyed most. Sam had the sweetest mouth he'd ever kissed and Dean had kissed many! He wondered why that should be, but the answer was so obvious that he didn't really have to ask.  
He had never loved any of his past partners, at least not the way he loved Sam. Sam wasn't just sex, he was Dean's entire world, all his love was concentrated on his little brother; that's why Sammy tasted so good, better than anyone.  
::  
While he sucked, kissed and tormented Sam’s mouth, he passed a hand down the taut body and fondled his brother's cock, then his balls and ran an exploratory finger across the tight hole between his brother's ass-cheeks.  
He'd always fondly called Sam his bitch, but tonight that's what he would truly be. 

::  
Drawing away from Sam's so kissable mouth was a penance, but swirling his tongue around Sam’s nipples and listening to his soft moans of pleasure almost made up for it.  
He worked his way down to his cock and closed his lips around the bottom of the shaft nibbling and nipping his way up to the tip, catching it in his mouth and sucking gently until it was rock-hard and Sam's moans increased in volume.  
::  
He scooted further down the bed.  
“Draw up your knees Sammy. Let big brother see how pretty your ass is.”  


Sam dutifully obeyed and Dean pushed his sibling's knees apart to get an uninterrupted view of his tight little hole and taut cheeks.  
Living in such close company, Dean had often seen his brother naked, but to have him laid out before him so wantonly had to be the sexiest thing ever.  
His own cock was clamouring for attention, but Dean ignored it. It would get its reward soon. 

He reached up a hand to Sam’s mouth. “Suck on my finger Sammy,“ he instructed; and he wondered how long he could hold out before his cock exploded as Sam's tongue curved around his finger and began to suck.  
“Oh baby,“ he whispered before reluctantly pulling it out with a plop and using the wetness to circle Sam's hole and push in gently.  
Sam squirmed as Dean worked in the tip of his finger. “Shh, Sammy. Big brother's gonna take it slow.”  


He grabbed the lube from the table and spread a generous amount over his finger, then pressed it back into Sam. He couldn't believe he was actually doing this, actually touching his brother so intimately, and feeling so aroused while doing so.  
Yeah, Purgatory had made a new man of him all right!  
::  
He carefully worked open the tight little hole. Sam continued to wriggle his body delightfully as Dean pushed another finger in. When he had both fingers inserted, he bent his head to Sam’s cock and sucked wetly on it, to distract Sam while he pushed in a third.  
::  
When he felt he'd done all he could to safe-guard Sam, he placed his cock at the entrance to Sam's ass and pushed in the tip.  
He was about to fuck his brother, he could hardly believe it!  
He pushed harder, he couldn't have stopped now even if he'd wanted to, Sam was so tight and hot and Dean was in paradise.

He ignored the moans and whines coming from Sam and rode his ass until he came in an orgasm stronger than he'd ever experienced before, his cum pulsing powerfully into his brother. He didn't want to pull out, he wanted to stay exactly where he was, inside Sam forever.  
He looked down at his beautiful brother. Sam was truly his now, tonight he had claimed him properly.  
::  
He glanced at the clock. An hour was too short. He would have to see if there was any way of extending the spell.  
Reluctantly he pulled out from Sam's ass.  
Sam's cock was still hard and swollen but Dean would never leave him with such a hard-on, so he took it in his mouth and sucked and kissed Sam to orgasm, swallowing down his cum and revelling in the feel of his brother's trembling body beneath him.  
::  
Dean chuckled; his brother would be sore tomorrow, but he'd make sure he was out getting breakfast when Sam woke up. His sore ass would remain a mystery, at least Dean hoped so.  
Sammy was smart but even his geeky little brother could never suspect Dean was using him as a sex-toy during the night!

He quickly cleaned Sam up as best he could with a wet towel, lingering on his ass-hole until he'd wiped off all he could of the cum that had dribbled out.  
He undid the handcuffs and the collar, ordered Sam to dress and go back to sleep; with just a minute to spare.  


Sam had been well and truly claimed and Dean slept better that night than ever before.  
::  
The end


	5. Day Five.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys are still investigating the Mayan God connection but Dean's thoughts are on the pleasurable night that awaits him.

"Well, what d'ya know, the old girl wasn't Brick's mother after all, but his wife, “ Dean commented, as they exited the building. “Shades of 'Highlander', Sammy!”

“Yeah. I'm good with that, cos' when we found her clothes in the same bedroom as her 'son', the thoughts of mother/son incest that were going through my mind were uncomfortable to say the least,” Sam answered screwing up his face in distaste.

“Uh huh,” Dean nodded. “Remember those forums we saw on-line about the Supernatural books, where those fans wrote about us...... together?” Dean indicated them both with a finger.

Sam flashed him his most epic bitch-face. “Unfortunately, I do remember, Dean even if I really wish I could bleach that image from my mind.”  
“Yeah, disgusting, Sammy. To think that you and me could ever......”

“Stop...... right..... there... Dean! Please never mention that again!” Sam growled, getting into the Impala and effectively cutting off the discussion.  
Highly amused, Dean slipped in behind the wheel. If Sam only knew!

 

As they drew away from Brick's widow's house, he glanced over at his brother. Sam was squirming on the seat.  
“Something wrong Sam? Have my Baby's seats suddenly become uncomfortable?”  
“It's nothing, Dean. I must have bruised my ass without noticing,” Sam answered stiffly, effectively ending that discussion too.

But Dean was quite happy to stop baiting his little brother, caught up in the pleasurable thought that tonight Sam would be laid out on the bed again in all his nakedness..  
He shifted on the seat to better hide his half-hard cock that had decided to come out and play, and filled his mind with images of being covered with rats on a plane, two things he hated, and his cock quickly softened.  
::  
::  
Sam glanced over up in surprise when Dean pulled up in front of a mini-market.  
“I thought we were going out to eat,“ he said.  
“We are, “ Dean replied. “I just gotta get a few things. I won't be minute. You need anything Sammy?”  
“Can't think of anything off-hand,“ Sam shrugged, settling down on the seat with his head on the window, a sure sign he was about to take a nap.

Dean grabbed a few items from the shelves then added a six-pack and a oversized bag of M&Ms, which was what Sam would be expecting him to have bought.  


“Hi there,” Dean smiled engagingly at the cute check-out girl, getting an interested glance from her in return

“Could you pack my stuff in two separate bags, sweet-heart. Those items there are for a friend of mine.”  
“Sure, no trouble,” the girl answered, her eyes roaming appreciatively over Dean's handsome face and body.  
Once Dean wouldn't have left without her phone number but, well,.. now he had Sammy, and no-one else could hold a candle to him.

He exited the store and threw one of the bags into the trunk, taking the one with the beer and M&Ms into the car.  
Sam gave him a perfunctory glance from under sleepy lids, wondering how Dean didn't have diabetes with all the M&Ms he'd eaten since he was a kid.  
::  
Dean patted his stomach, satisfied.  
The shabby diner had revealed itself a hidden treasure with its tasty home-cooked food and three flavours of delicious pie. Dean was in heaven.

“What?” Dean asked as he caught Sam watching him, a smirk on his face.  
“Man,” Sam answered amused. “You look like the cat that got the cream. I swear if the monsters knew you could be stopped by a slice of apple pie, they'd come prepared with a truck-load!”

“Ha, Ha Ha! Very funny, Sam. I presume you were trying to crack a joke; well you failed miserably,” Dean grunted, but he was too full of pie keep up the banter.  
:::  
:::  
Take your clothes off Sammy,” Dean whispered.

Sam sat up obediently and slipped out of his tee and sweat pants.  
Dean was pleasantly surprised to see Sam's cock pop out. His little brother had left his boxers off tonight, and the sight caused Dean's own to take the first step on the road to an enormous erection.  


“Kneel on the bed Sam and open your legs,“ Dean instructed.  
“That's right baby,” Dean encouraged, putting the collar round his sibling's neck. He loved seeing Sam with it; he was so beautiful with the black velvet against his skin.  
: Dean knelt on the bed facing him.  
With his brother's freaky long legs bent, their faces were almost level. Dean cupped his brother's neck and drew his mouth to his own.  
He'd been waiting all day to lay claim to what was his and Dean loved making out with him slowly and sensuously, every touch of Sam's tongue and lips fuelling his desire.  
:: 

His baby brother's tender mouth was so enticing and arousing that Dean didn't want to pull away, but he had something to attend to.  
“Stay right there Sammy,” he said, reaching out a hand to grab the jar of baby ointment he'd bought earlier.  
“I know you've got a sore ass, baby so I'm going to fix that for you.”  


He spooned a generous dollop with his finger, then pulled Sam to him again while he passed his hand underneath his brother's crotch and spread the salve around his ass-hole pushing his finger in gently and working the paste into his passage.  
Sam moaned into his mouth as Dean's slippery finger effectively fucked his little brother causing Sam to push himself down on it.  
Dean felt his brother's cock swell up to its enviable size, bobbing against his own.  


  
He removed his finger, swiped up another dollop of paste and repeated the action, first rimming the tight little hole then pushing his finger into Sam; his other hand holding his little brother's head tightly against him. while Sam gasped and squirmed at the stimulation.  
“God, Sammy. You're enough to drive a guy mad,“ Dean murmured. “So needy and receptive.”  


  
: When he thought he'd tended to Sam's ass-hole adequately, he trailed his hand back up over Sam's crotch, fondling his balls, his cock and titillating the wet little slit at its tip.  
“Was that good, Sammy?” he purred. “Tomorrow, your ass is gonna feel much better and then big brother can play in it again.”  
“Yeah, It was good Dean,” Sam replied laying his head in the curve of Dean's neck, just like he did when he was a kid.  
Dean lowered his hand, curled it around both their cocks and began pumping them together, the sensation of Sam's cock against his own so arousing.  


He had planned things differently for tonight but he was too far gone now to concentrate on anything else.  
His brother leaning naked against him with their cocks together in his hand was just overloading his senses..  
:

“Lie down, baby,” he crooned and his cock pulsed even harder at his brother's instant obedience. He positioned his body over Sam with his cock in his face.  
“Suck me off, Sammy and I'll suck you. Let's see who comes first!”  
: He sighed in pleasure when Sam’s delectable lips ringed his cock and sucked it in, while he revelled in Sam's quivering as he suckled his cock in turn bringing him to the edge of orgasm.  
It came as no surprise when they both spurted their cum into each other's mouth practically in unison, drinking down every last drop as if it was the finest of wine.  
:

:

Dean cleaned up his baby brother with great attention. Sam was so precious, enticing and sexy. Strange he'd had to go to Purgatory before realising it.  


Sammy was looking up at him so trustingly as he worked.  
He looked so young and vulnerable without all the worry and burdens that usually weighed him down.  
Dean couldn’t resist putting a finger to Sam's mouth, like he'd done the previous night.  
Sam sucked strongly on it causing Dean's dick to twitch again, but there was no more time.  


He reluctantly pulled his finger from Sam’s mouth and ordered his brother to get dressed and go back to sleep.  
Tomorrow night they were going to play some more.  


The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is my first time ever writing Sam/Dean/Wincest.  
> I've always kept my stuff gen before, so I hope I didn't mess up too much!
> 
> Thanks to all those who have read, left Kudos and commented.


	6. The Sixth Day

“Dean...!” Sam's frantic yell echoed through the tacky Strip Club.

Dean was lying on the stage and the woman Randa, who had been transplanted with Brick Holmes' heart, was standing over him, her hand penetrating his chest, ready to rip out his still-beating heart and eat it.  
Sam attacked the woman's henchman, distracting Randa enough for Dean to whip out his knife and thrust it vengefully through her heart, his eyes never leaving hers until the last spark of life died in them.  
“Good riddance, bitch,” he leered, pulling out his knife and wiping it on her clothes.

Sam rushed over and began to run his gigantor hands over Dean's chest only for Dean to bat them away.  
“Don't hover, Sam.. I'm fine. I'm just pissed I let that bitch get the upper hand.”

Sam pointed to the five finger marks on Dean's tee-shirt which he suspected would be etched into Dean's chest as well.  
“A hand wasn't what interested her, you nearly 'lost your heart' to her," Sam quipped, relieved now that his big brother had cheated death once more.

“Dude, you are picking up a bad habit of coming out with crappy jokes,” Dean grunted. “Please lose it! I like you better when you're broody and bitchy.”  
..  
Sam rolled his eyes, grabbed Dean's arm and man-handled him out to the Impala.  
“Come on. I want to see the damage to your chest. There's blood leaking from the wounds.”  
Dean submitted docilely. When Sam was in mother-hen mode, it was just as well to let him work it off.  
::  
::  
Dean sat bare-chested on the motel bed while a frowning Sam knelt in front of him passing the peroxide over the wounds, which luckily enough weren't too deep, but Dean paid no attention to the burn from the disinfectant; all he could concentrate on was his brother's lips so near to his own. 

Sam was gnawing in concentration on the lower one, while Dean was conjuring up the biggest Godzilla- sized rats he could think of to keep his cock from reacting to Sam's closeness.  
He pushed down the powerful urge to grab him, throw him down on the bed and stuff his cock into every orifice of his brother's body.  
::  
He jumped as Sam rubbed the antibiotic cream over each wound, causing his younger brother to stare at him, a worried frown on his face.  
“Sorry Dean. Does that sting?” he asked.  
“Na, it's fine,” Dean answered curtly. He certainly wasn't going to inform Sam of the true reason for his discomfort; that the touch of his little brother's fingers was enough to heat his libido to boiling point.  
Five nights had passed since he had first used his little brother for his pleasure and what a pleasure it had been, but now he found himself wanting more; wanting Sam to give back as good as he got, to feel the same desire for him as he felt for Sam.

He sighed. That could never be.  
If Sam knew how Dean was using him, his brother would take off and Dean would lose him forever. No! better this way. For a blissful hour each night, Sam was his and he'd have to be content with that.  
He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't notice Sam studying him.

Something was off with Dean, Sam mused and sooner or later he'd find out what!  
“You okay, Dean?” Sam couldn't help but ask. “You seem … distracted...!”  
“Na, I'm cool. I say we stay here another day then head out. Go make out with your lap-top and see if you can come up with another hunt, Sasquatch.”

Sam huffed and began to pack everything neatly back into their first-aid kit, leaving Dean to stretch out on the bed and dream of sexy little brothers.  
::  
::  
The elder Winchester lay back on the head-board, watching as the younger stripped down.

“Come here, Sammy.  
Sit up on the bed between my legs with your back against my chest. Atta-boy," he praised as Sam's back sandwiched Dean's erect cock between them.

He pulled Sam against him, pushing his hair to the side and laying nibbling little kisses over the nape of his neck.  


He so wanted to mark his brother, and here on the back of his neck was the prefect spot. It would never be noticed by Sam, but Dean would know it was there and that his brother was walking around with his brand of ownership.  


He pressed his lips to the warm tender skin and sucked lustily, pulling back to proudly observe the dark red hicky decorating his baby brother's neck. He was tempted to add another one, his cock twitching in agreement from where it was held firm between Sam’s lower back and his own belly.  
What the hell, he smirked and proceeded to suck another three under the first. Four hickies, one for each letter of Dean's name.  
:: 

Satisfied with his handiwork, he pulled Sam's head back on his shoulder and covered the side of his his neck with kisses, while his hands roamed over his brother's chest, tweaking his nipples and roaming down over his belly to his cock.  
“You're so beautiful, little brother,” he whispered in Sam’s ear, pushing his tongue inside to explore this so far untouched area of Sam's body.

Sam's head lolled back, heavy on his shoulder.  


Dean's tongue nuzzling at his ear while his hand played with his cock and balls had made Sammy languorous; soft putty in Dean's hands, which was just what big brother wanted.  


Dean slipped out from behind Sam and stood by the bed.  
Sam lay there defenceless, his eyes heavy-lidded and dreamy, legs apart with his perfect cock bobbing, asking to be taken and brought to orgasm in Dean's mouth. But that would have to wait.  


Dean needed to be inside his brother right now! He'd die if he didn't. Could one die of need, he wondered? Well he wasn't going to find out tonight, for Sam was here to satisfy it.  


“Turn over, Sammy,” Dean ordered.” And stick your ass in the air. Big brother wants to play a little.” Sam dutifully lay his head on the pillow and pulled his knees up under him, allowing Dean a perfect view of his ass. He passed his hand over Sam's tight buttocks, caressing them and causing Sam to moan into the pillow.  


Dean was too aroused now to do anything else but feast his eyes on the tight pink little hole.  


He grabbed the lube and began massaging the sensitive area around the entrance. Despite his burning arousal that told him to fuck his brother quick and hard, Dean held back and gently inserted a finger, bending and flexing it, coaxing Sam to open up.  


He must have used up half the tube of lubricant before he was satisfied, but when he pulled out his fingers and put his cock to the entrance, Dean relinquished all hold on his lust and he pushed roughly into his brother.  


Sam was so tight and warm, designed by the gods to sheath Dean's cock. 

He pounded into him until he orgasmed in ecstasy, his cum shooting deep into Sam’s passage, his own body trembling in the aftermath of its power.

::

He pushed back Sam's hair and gave one last satisfied look at the marks on the back of his neck, then pulled his brother up and kissed him, happy when Sam returned it with eagerness. 

Even though Sam was under the spell, it seemed to Dean that he was participating more actively. Dean was fine with that. If Sam wanted to kiss him ardently back, he was all for it. He'd neglected that delightful mouth tonight, but an hour was so short. He'd make up for it tomorrow.  


He got Sam to dress and sent him off sleep. He hid away the lube, trashed the towel and fell satisfied into the damp bed, sated as only his brother could leave him.  
TBC


	7. Day Seven

Dean was cranky, there was no other word for it.

They'd left the motel before midday after Sam had stumbled across a hunt without even trying.  
He'd switched on the TV that morning to the news that a kid had been found near a College campus with his throat ripped out, 'by a bear or a wolf' the newsreader had said, though nothing similar had ever happened in the area.  
  
“What do you think, Dean?” Sam had asked when Dean came in with breakfast. “Teen with throat ripped out!”  
Dean planked himself down in the chair, slurping the coffee with relish.”Mm. Sounds like a werewolf.”  
“Yeah,” Sam agreed. “But there was no full moon last night and we're in the middle of the cycle. Werewolf doesn't fit,” he added doubtfully.  
  
“ Maybe it was bear after all,” Dean shrugged, more interested in chewing on his delicious bagel.  
Sam pursed his lips and hummed in displeasure at his brother's lack of enthusiasm.  
  
“Okay, Sammy,” Dean sighed acknowledging his brother's disapproval. “I guess it's worth taking a look. If we set out now we should get there by tonight, check into a motel, then get the suits on and investigate tomorrow.”  
  
That was the plan but, Dean fumed, there had been an accident on the road that had taken the police and emergency services hours to clear, so the brothers had ended up passing the night in the Impala, pissing Dean off no end.  
Watching Sam sleep in the passenger seat without being able to touch him was painful.  
He was tremendously tempted to recite the spell, but there was too much danger of being caught out if he tried anything inside the car so he'd turned away and tried to sleep. He'd become used to the hour of passion he'd passed the previous nights with Sam, and not to be able to do more than look at him was torture.  
It was still dark when Dean had finally given up trying to sleep and taken the Impala back on the road. By the time Sam awoke they'd arrived and Dean had already checked them in to a motel near the College where the kid had been killed.  


Suited up, the brothers had strolled onto the crime scene with all the confidence of genuine FBI men, though once back in the Impala, Sam was still unsure if this was a case for them or if it was really the work of some animal.  
  
By the time night came round, Dean was ticking like a time-bomb about to explode.  
Sam had barely fallen into bed and closed his eyes when Dean recited the spell and was on him.  
  
All the talk of werewolves and bites must have influenced him because he had the wild urge to sink his teeth into Sam’s long vulnerable neck, not to hurt him, but to mark his ownership even more. He lay down next to Sam, nuzzling him awake with playful bites.  
“Hey, little brother. You don't know how much I missed you last night, but I gottcha now,” he breathed.  
“Dean..” Sam's sleepy voice greeted him.  
“Yeah, baby, it's me. Did you miss me last night too,Sammy?  
“Missed you, Dean, “ Sam answered dreamily.  
  
“Then show me how much, Sammy. Show big brother how much you love him. Start by taking off your tee and pants, nice and slow.”  
Sam obeyed, getting off the bed and lazily pulling off his top then lowering his pants and boxers, remaining nude, allowing Dean's eyes to rake his tall muscled body from his tousled hair to his wide shoulders down to his narrow hips and sculpted abs.  
Dean gulped at the power Sam had over him, the power to arouse him without even laying a finger on him.  
  
“Look at me Sammy!” Dean ordered waiting for the moss-hazel eyes to meet his.“Now, touch yourself, nice and slow; pass your hands up and down your body; tweak your nipples. That's right, baby, now your balls then your cock.  
Dean groaned as Sam emitted a mewl of pleasure when his hand clasped his own cock.  
Dean licked his dry lips; watching Sam stroke himself was causing his cock to strain and beg to be touched, but Dean kept his hands well away. It was worth waiting for the orgasm he would get later.  
  
“Put a finger in your mouth Sammy and suck on it like you use do do when you were little and I looked after you. You were so cute, baby.”  
Sam dutifully put a finger in his mouth and sucked, leaving Dean to wonder if he'd ever seen anything so erotic; no he didn't believe he had, at least his bleeding cock didn't think so!  
  
“Now turn around and bend over, princess and and rim your hole with that wet finger.” He watched avidly as Sam delivered up Dean's private porn movie by turning around, and presenting his ass, while his hand crept up between his legs to sensuously circle the entrance to his hole.  
“Oh Sammy.” Dean whispered as he watched, at a loss for words.  
  
He knelt up behind Sam and pulled him down to sit on the bed, pushing his soft, scented hair to the side. He'd always baited Sam about the girlie shampoo he used but now he had no objections as he buried his nose in the perfumed strands.  
The hickies were still well in evidence, he mused satisfied, but he gave each of them an extra little suck, just to keep his territory marked.

Two nights ago though he'd neglected Sam's mouth and that had to be rectified.  
  
“Lie down beside me Sam, we've got some kissing to make up for.”  
He pulled his brother to him, revelling in the touch of his skin all along his own body, catching and sucking on Sam's lower lip before gently pushing his tongue inside, moving languidly around his mouth, exploring.  
“ Kiss me back Sammy, I know you love me, show it.”  
  
Sam mirrored what Dean had done, taking his lower lip in his mouth and sucking gently before pushing into Dean s mouth and fencing with his tongue. Dean thought he was going to die on the spot as Sam demonstrated his expertise in kissing.  
He passed a good five delicious minutes just making out with Sam, but that was all he could afford. How he hated the limit the spell had, but though he'd been researching, he hadn't come up with anything useful on how to stretch out the hour. He might be forced to consult some witch for info, though that could be dangerous.  
“Such a good boy, Sammy,“ Dean praised.” But now big brother needs you to show his body how much you love it too.”  
  
Sam licked at Dean's neck, then lay a wet trail down his body to his nipples; nipples that were standing to attention like his cock, and he hissed in pleasure as Sam rimmed the sensitive buds lightly between his teeth before shuffling down the bed to pass a wet tongue over the tip of Dean's cock.  
Dean groaned in pleasure and pain, the idea of his baby brother sucking his cock was so licentious.  
  
Sam worked his way along the shaft in complete abandon, licking and sucking until Dean could no longer humanly hold back and he blew his load into Sam’s mouth, arching his back as Sam swallowed it all down noisily.  
When the use of his voice returned, he called Sam to him.  
  
“C'mere. Baby. I gotta take car of you now,“ he whispered, waiting for Sam to settle on his chest, legs on each side of his head, granting Dean full access to Sam's erection. He took his brother in his mouth and barely had time to give his cock a couple of sucks when Sam trembled in the throes of a mighty orgasm, allowing Dean to swallow down his brother's cum with immense pleasure.  
  
Sam pulled out and collapsed boneless on top of his big brother while Dean's arms tightened around him, caressing the broad back and whispering sweet nothings in his ear of how how much he loved him, how precious he was and how he would never leave him.  
  
Dean would have loved nothing better than to have remained tangled up with his brother all night but it just wasn't possible, so he cleaned everything up and sent Sam off to bed. giving him one last covetous look before turning off the light.  
TBC


	8. The Eighth Day

Sam awoke feeling rested and reinvigorated.  
He stretched luxuriously in the narrow confines of the motel bed, long arms and legs over-hanging. It certainly hadn't been designed for a man of Sam's tall frame!  
:  
He could hear the shower running in the bathroom and hoped his brother would leave him some hot water, or maybe he'd get lucky and the motel had an unending supply.  
He pulled himself off the bed, collapsing onto a chair and booting up his lap-top.  
This case was proving to be a puzzle. It seemed the work of a werewolf, yet there were things that didn't pan out.  
He was still immersed in his research when a couple of minutes later the hissing of the water cut off and Dean padded into the room dripping wet, hair plastered to his head, with the standard skimpy motel towel held around his hips.  
“Mornin' Sammy. Sleep well?” he asked, flashing an eye-crinkling smile at his little brother.  
:  
In that instant, Sam became aware of two things, one that Dean was unusually cheerful this morning and two that his cock had just twitched at the sight of his big brother.  
Sam drew back in incredulous horror. What the hell!  
He'd lived in close proximity to his brother since he was born and had seen him in every situation imaginable; he'd stitched up Dean's wounds in the most intimate of areas, but he'd never once felt anything but sibling love for him, certainly nothing sexual.  
His body had never reacted like this before.  
:  
Dean frowned. “You okay, man,” he asked concerned, seeing Sam's face paling to white.  
“Uh.. yeah, I'm fine, Dean,“ Sam managed to stutter.

“Yeah, well I'm feeling so good this morning that I even left you some hot water. Don't say I'm not an awesome big brother, dude,” Dean continued, moving towards his duffel, pulling out and sniffing through his clothes until he found something relatively clean, leaving Sam to glance down in dismay at his crotch where his cock had tented his sweatpants.  
His chair crashed to the ground as he pushed it back in panic and made a bee-line for the bathroom, leaving Dean to stare after him curiously.

All thoughts of a hot shower abandoned him as he turned the toggle to cold and allowed the water to freeze his traitorous cock.  
What had just happened he wondered, the cold jet washing over him. Was it really Dean that had provoked his hard-on or had it just been a coincidence? Well he would soon find out.  
He glanced down at his penis, it was as shrivelled as it could ever be.  
Sam breathed easier. It had to be a coincidence. 

Incest was the last thing on his mind; that belonged on those Supernatural fan forums along with Becky Rosen and her ilk!  
However, he didn't leave the bathroom until he'd dried off and thrown back on his tee and pants.  
::  
Dean was shrugging into his jacket, ready to go out for coffee and food.  
“You got any special requests, Francis?” he asked, turning towards his little brother.

Sam stared at Dean as if he was seeing him for the first time, his gaze lingering on the expressive green eyes, the handsome features, the luscious lips, the trim body and the aura of allure that his brother projected.  
This was how others must see him, Sam mused.  
:  
Sam himself had had always seen Dean in a hundred different ways, from big brother to care-taker, to the person that loved him so much that he'd sold his soul to bring him back to life, to the mom he'd never had, but never in a million years would he have imagined Dean as a sexual partner, yet he couldn't deny the evidence of his cock which was slowly growing hard again in his pants.  
:  
He felt the blood rising to his cheeks in embarrassment, and he turned quickly away; he couldn't let Dean see what had just happened; that for the second time that morning he'd become hard just looking at his big brother.  
“Na, just the usual,” he managed to say.

Dean grunted and exited the room on his quest for breakfast, leaving Sam to his thoughts.

Sam didn't know how to elaborate what had just happened, but he had to try.  
He been researching normally until Dean had come out practically naked, and his cock had hardened almost automatically. Sam had certainly not been thinking about Dean in that way, yet it had happened!  
The shower had cooled his ardour yet as soon as he'd set eyes on Dean again his cock had happily tented once more.  
Sam had only one question. Why and why now?

Sam knew he was particular where sex was concerned.  
Yeah, he'd had some one night stands, even quickies like the one with Doctor Cara, but basically he needed to have sex with his mind as well as his body. He liked to get to know a woman before taking her to bed, not like Dean whose cock always took precedence!  
That was what bothered him, in this instance the mind-sex link was missing. It seemed his body reacted to Dean but his mind didn't. Then Dean was his brother, for god's sake!

He turned feverishly to his lap-top. Research was what he did best. He would work this out.  
:  
By the time evening came however, he was no closer to understanding why Dean's nearness was setting his libido off in a chain reaction every time he was in the vicinity. He'd lost count of the times, he'd turned away from his brother to hide the bulge in his jeans.  
Something would have to be done. He couldn't continue like this.

When Dean recited the spell that night, he had the pleasurable surprise of a hyper-aroused little brother who practically threw himself on him, giving Dean complete access to his lust-filled body, of which Dean took complete advantage, pushing his fingers and cock into Sam, and adding another series of hickies on his brother's ass-cheeks.

Sammy had been well and truly fucked tonight Dean smirked, his appetites slaked by his sexy, needy little brother.  
:  
TBC


	9. Judgement Day

“Mmm,” Sam sighed burrowing his face in the thin motel pillow; he felt so good, so relaxed, just like he did when he used to wake up next to Jessica after they'd fooled around for half the night between sex, giggles, chocolate chip cookies, and ...more sex!

He flipped over, fully awake now, frowning up at the sickly yellow-tinted ceiling.  
Why was he feeling like this? He shouldn't be.  
There had been no poor dead Jessica in the bed with him, and he certainly hadn't had satisfying sex last night, unless with some ghostly partner he'd completely forgotten about, so where had this sense of contentment come from?  
He slid a hand down to his cock. It was nestled softly in its place. No hard-on this morning. 

The room was quiet, Dean must have gone out for coffee.  
He'd have to wait until his brother came back to see if his cock reacted to his presence like it did yesterday.  
Something was very wrong though, Sam's gut told him so.  
:  
He closed his eyes concentrating, running the tip of his tongue over his lips, wait...did... were they slightly swollen?!  
It came to mind how his ass had felt bruised a few days ago. He'd marked that down to some blow received on their last hunt, not giving it any importance, but now.....  
Sam came to the incredible, unfathomable, inconceivable conclusion that someone was having sex with him without him being aware of it, and that was impossible, wasn't it?  
:  
He was still mulling everything over in his mind, when he heard the Impala draw up outside, followed by the slamming of the door and Dean's footsteps as he came towards the room, whistling.  
His brother was obviously in a good mood, the way he was when he'd come back after a night out with some willing female.  
:  
Sam's mind joined up the dots and came up with only one possible answer. As Sherlock said “When you have eliminated the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth.”  
Sam pushed back the covers and stood quivering in righteous anger. 

Had Dean fucked him in some way without him being aware. He didn't want to believe such a thing about his big brother......yet.....!  
Dean pushed open the door only to find Sam blocking the entrance, an indecipherable expression on his face, which was strange in itself as Dean knew every one of his little brother's bitch-faces.  
:  
Sam didn't beat about the bush.  
“Have you been fucking me?”  
Dean didn't answer, but he didn’t have to, for Sam could see the truth in his eyes; he thought he was going to fall down from the shock.  
“Sam,” Dean said taking a step forward.

Sam backed away until the back of his legs hit the bed, and he collapsed down on it. “Don't touch me,” he whispered.  
“Why, how and for how long?” he asked, after a few seconds, tears threatening to well up in his eyes giving him the look of of five-year old, and despite the awkward moment Dean could feel his cock stirring.  
“I don't understand. Make me understand, Dean,” Sam continued, an undertone of pleading in his voice. “Why would you do such a thing? You've never hinted at anything like this before, and ignoring the fact of me being your brother, I'm a guy, and you've never swung that way

“I still don't,” Dean answered calmly putting the food on the table.  
“Well as far as I know, I haven't grown any lady parts, “ Sam replied sarcastically, anger beginning to replace his shock.  
“You know what Dean. I'm out of here! I don't know what happened to you in Purgatory but the brother I knew would never have done this,” Sam said, gathering up his stuff and throwing it willy-nilly into his duffel.  
::  
Dean stood by watching, not saying a word, biding his time.  
Even if Sam did make a show of flouncing out the door, Dean knew his brother’s curiosity and need to understand would win out.  
He'd want an explanation and unfortunately Dean didn't have one, other than to admit he’d taken advantage of his brother and loved every minute of it, an explanation he was sure Sam would NOT appreciate.  
He wondered curiously what had given him away, he'd taken great care not to be found out.  
:  
Sam stopped what he was doing and slumped back down on the bed, passing a hand through his hair.  
“Have you got anything to say, Dean?” he asked tiredly.  
::  
“A spell, Sam. I picked it up in Purgatory from a ghoul. She used it to keep her victims docile and out of touch with reality while she ate them, bite by bite. I learned it by heart; thought it might come in useful one day on a hunt.” Dean shrugged calmly.  
“And you used it on me, then had sex with me?” Sam whispered, hurt. “But why would you? Why me? “  
::  
Dean shrugged again. ”When I came back from Purgatory and saw you in the cabin, I felt the first stirrings of desire. You were so beautiful, Sammy, so clean, so...... I dunno....... innocent; when for an entire year I'd seen only ugliness, monsters, blood and death.”  
“I wanted you Sammy. I wanted to make you mine, to possess you, mark you, keep you exclusively for myself, to fill every hole in your enticing body; so, yes, I used the spell on you, “ Dean growled staring Sam right in the eye. ”And right now, all I want to do is throw you against the wall and take you again, little brother!”  
::  
Sam gulped and to his utter horror he felt his cock engorge, tenting his sweat pants, while Dean watched, a knowing smile on his face. Sam saw his big brother's eyes glassing in desire, while he passed the tip of his tongue sensuously over his lips wetting them so that they glistened.  
::  
“So Sammy,” Dean smirked wolfishly, moving forward and looming over his seated brother, who gulped again and scooted back on the bed inching away from him.”Going by the evidence of your cock, I'm not as indifferent to you as you make out, huh!”

“It's not like that,” Sam hissed.  
“My body's been condition to respond to yours, like a reflex action, because of all the nights you've been fucking me, but I don't see you that way, Dean,” Sam declared , his voice rising in panic. This is incest, and then I don't desire you.”  
As he spoke, his cock continued to grow until it strained and bobbed against his pants causing Dean to smirk even more.

“Reflex action, you say, huh.....so that's what tipped you off. Well then how about we go about proving your theory Sammy. Let's see if it's only your cock that appreciates me or if you do too.”  
“No Dean, “ Sam yelled as Dean pushed him down on the bed and kissed him, his tongue insistent and teasing until Sam felt his lips wantonly open, allowing Dean access to every inch of his mouth, while his body pushed up at his brother wanting to get as near as possible to him.  
Sam experienced a rush of pure lust, stronger than he'd ever felt before, as Dean forced his arms apart and held them down, while he thoroughly laid claim his mouth and to Sam’s shame, he let him.

Dean pulled back, pupils blown and stared down fiercely at him.”You belong to me little brother. There’s nowhere you can run that I won't catch you. And I'm gonna fuck you dry every day of your life. What do you say to that, Sammy?” he leered.  
::  
Sam gulped again, his body was begging for Dean, straining toward him even now; his words about belonging to Dean, being totally his, fanning an ulterior heat in his belly.  
What had come over him, he wondered. Up until a few minutes ago, he wanted nothing else but to run, he had felt nothing but horror at the idea of incest yet now all he wanted was to be taken like some eager waitress that Dean had picked up in a bar.

Dean waited; he could see the cogs of his little brother's brain turning. Sam was elaborating what had happened and considering his options.  
He chuckled inwardly. His little brother was unique. Dean had spoken the truth when he'd told Sam he didn't go for guys, but Sam was one of a kind, he was only and ever Sammy, and he was his.

He continued to watch as Sam came to his final conclusions, looked up at him with mesmerising hazel eyes and pulled Dean's mouth down to his, surrendering to his lust. Dean's lips parted eagerly to allow his little brother in, groaning in pleasure as Sam’s tongue did delightful things to his mouth.  
Having Sam a willing partner was a gift he'd never thought he'd have and he was going to make sure his brother enjoyed every moment of all the delights Dean had in store for him.  
His cock twitched at the thought of the black velvet collar. Would Sam ever accept it? Dean took a little bet with himself.  
Yeah the future looked rosy!  
::  
The End.


	10. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Explanations and questions are in order.

A warm summer's night, a cool beer, his baby under his ass and his brother by his side. Dean Winchester was in heaven.  
He hadn't been surprised in the least by Sam's anger, or his hurt at being used sexually and without his consent by his big brother; what Dean had been surprised by was Sam actually kissing him back and participating willingly in having sex with him that night.

That had been two nights ago.  
The following day Sam had practically ignored him. They'd gone to the kids' apartment, found the video on the computer and played it through, shaking their heads as the werewolf love triangle played out, with Dean deciding to let the girl go for now.  
When they'd gotten back to the motel, Sam had gone directly to bed without mentioning what had happened between them.

Dean's cock had reminded him that his brother was there for the taking, but he couldn't quite bring himself to use the spell. Sam always needed time to work though things, and now that his little brother was aware of what had been going on, and had actively reciprocated, things had changed and there was no point in antagonising him further.

The next day though Dean knew they'd have to talk this out.  
Sam had become like a drug to him. He had to get his fix and he was beginning to wonder if the damn spell had some kind of side effects. The ghoul he'd got it from hadn't mentioned any, but then she wouldn't have wanted to volunteer extra info to the human who was about to end her Purgatory existence.

Sam had been all business the next morning, researching a new hunt and grunting out a few words only when necessary, the dark circles under his eyes testimony the sleepless night his brother had passed.  
Dean's eyes had roamed over his body, his brother was delectable and he had to quell the urge to throw him onto the nearest bed and burrow into him, but he sighed, that was no longer the answer, at least for the moment!

He knew how his little brother's mind functioned; brood, question, brood some more, eventually needing to talk things through. The sooner the better, Dean mused!

So he'd driven them around until night-fall, then parked the Impala in the middle of the country-side where the black sky was carpeted by a riot of twinkling stars, pulled the the cooler from the trunk and waited for Sam to sit up on the hood of the car next to him.  
He offered his brother a beer and lay back on the windscreen enjoying the spectacle of the night sky, so beautiful after the gloom and shadow he remembered of Purgatory.

They had been sitting for about an hour in silence, sipping beer, breathing in the warm summer air, shoulders touching, when Sam had finally decided to speak; beginning with the word Dean had heard him say in a million different ways since he was a child himself.  
“Dean...”

“Yeah,” Dean answered never taking his eyes from his observation of the sky.  
“You know we need to talk about this?”  
“I'm all ears, Sam.”

“Tell me about Purgatory.” Sam said unexpectedly.  
“Well,” Dean shrugged. “It was like in the old black and white horror movies, dark, gloomy, most of the trees bare with creepy stick-like branches that seemed to be reaching out to you.”  
“No, I mean about you, Dean. What happened to you?”

Dean realised he would have to be patient and just get on with it. Sam wanted to know and he would tell him, all of it. At this point it was only fair.  
“When I got zapped in the laboratory, I ended up in this....place... I wasn't sure at first where, but well dying Leviathans go to Purgatory, so..”

“What about Cas? Did he get drawn there too? You've never mentioned him since you got back.”  
Dean's eyes grew hard and Sam could see the coldness in them even in the poor light.  
“Well, as soon as we set foot there, he took off.”  
Sam frowned. ”He took off...What do you mean?”

“He abandoned me, Sam. I don't know where he went, he just disappeared and left me on my own, just as a rabble of monsters began closing in. So I ran for my life and I found out the hard way that so called friends desert you as soon as they can.”  
“I'm sorry, Dean,“ Sam said, meaning it.  
“Don't be Sam. I finally saw the light as far as he's concerned. We're just useful to him when he needs our help with Heaven's problems, otherwise he doesn't give a damn.”

Sam didn't contradict him, the months he'd suffered from the Lucifer hallucinations when the angel had cruelly broken his wall, still vivid in his mind.

“What did you do then, Dean?”  
“I found myself a weapon and I took out all the sons of a bitches who tried to kill me. Thing is, it seems as I was the only human in Purgatory, I glowed like a beacon and there were many who wanted the honour of taking me out.  
I was always on the run. Then one day I met this guy called Benny and we sort of teamed up. Watched each other's back. He saved me a good few times.”  


“He was a monster?” Sam asked curious.  
“Yeah, a vampire. Seems he knew of a portal which could get me back to Earth. He said he'd show me if I promised to give him a ride out, and that's what happened.  
We both got out, he went off on his own business and I got to the cabin not long before you arrived,” Dean explained.

“Did you ever see Cas again?”  
“Yeah, he had the nerve to tell me he'd left for my own good, because his presence would attract monsters. Thing is though I already attracted them on my own, so that was a bummer.  
He still had his angel powers and could have made things easier for me but he stayed away. Seems he'd sat brooding at a pool-side while I'd been fighting for my life!  
Anyway me and Benny got out and I held out a hand to Cas to pull him through the portal too.  
At first I thought it was my fault, that I couldn't reach him, but then I worked though the scene in my mind. He held back on purpose. He could easily have grasped my hand; he didn't, so I don't know where he is now and I don't care.  
Better for him if he goes back to Heaven amongst his own kind.  


So now you've got the whole story, Sam.  
As for me, Purgatory changed me. I'm still your brother but I can't shake off the feral part of me that came to the surface down there.  
When I saw you again in the cabin, I wanted you in a way I'd never had before. Maybe it's the shared blood, or a pack instinct but,“ Dean turned towards him. “I need and want you, not just as a brother but as a mate, and the urge to take you and mark you as mine, is so powerful that I'm having a hard time not jumping your bones right now.”

“Dean, I......”  
Dean reached out a hand and cupped his brother's neck, pulling him closer.  
“Why did you give in to me the other night?” Dean growled. “I know why your body did, but why did your mind?”  
Sam shrugged.  
“Like I said, I'd never though of you in any other way except as my brother, but when you kissed me the other night, it's as if something that was latent switched itself on in my mind and a surge of arousal flashed through me,” Sam explained, a deep rosy flush staining his cheeks.  
“I went through my options and there were only two; either I left you and went off on my own or I stayed and adjusted to this new aspect of our relationship.” 

Sam averted his eyes.  
“I know at times we've seen things in different ways, but I looked inside myself, really looked, and I don't want to leave you Dean. I've done that before and nothing good's ever come of it. I'm where I want to be and if that includes this.... well....”

“Just as long as you never again use that spell on me, dude!” Sam added.  


Dean pulled his brother to him, his tongue snaked out and licked its way around the outline of Sam's lips as if Dean was tasting some new flavour of ice cream, then he pulled his face in and breached his little brother's lips, growling as he claimed what was now his and not just because of a spell, but because it was freely given.  
It would do for now, but Sam was his and he would gradually make his brother understand just what that meant; he would never reveal that even if Sam had said no and tried to run, Dean wouldn't have let him. Some things are better left unsaid!

Sam melted under his assault, his mouth opening in complete surrender, causing Dean's cock to strain against his jeans, but there was other business to attend to first.

 

“Now,” Dean said satisfied, pulling back. “It's your turn Sam. Just why didn't you look for me, and don't give me the bullshit about thinking I was dead, because I don't believe it.”  


“I DID think you were dead, Dean,” Sam replied confused by Dean's question. “I got into the Impala and ran. I.....”  
“Shh, Sammy,” Dean murmured. He could feel Sam getting agitated.  
“Just tell me what happened after I disappeared from the lab, slowly!”

“Well, I was left alone and Crowley laughed at my desperation, telling me you were dead, then he took off.”  
Sam frowned trying to concentrate. “Then I burned the lab with all the doses of the virus, went outside and drove off.”

Dean huffed. There was something not right with all of this. His brother wasn't stupid.  
“And,“ Dean filled in.  
“It never once crossed your mind that I might have been dragged off to Purgatory along with Dick. There was no body, so I can't believe your big brain wouldn't have at least wondered where I'd finished up, or if I was really dead.  
It's just not like you not to question things, especially where I'm concerned,” Dean stated without false modesty. What each had done for the other was undeniable.

“Yeah,” Sam agreed. “Now that you mention it, I should have worked it out, yet I just got this fixed idea in my head that you were dead and that I had to accept that. I never really questioned why.”

“Seems to me you were whammied, Sam! Someone didn't want you to go looking for me. There are plenty of beings that can affect one's memory beginning with angels.”  
“Right, “ Sam broke in excitedly, “Like what Castiel did to Lisa and Ben. You think some one tampered with my head.”  
“I think exactly that, little brother, cos even when you're completely pissed with me, there's no way you wouldn't try and save me, even now when I've taken advantage of you with a spell!”

“You're right, Dean. Someone didn't want me to save you, or maybe wanted me on my own for some other reason, and wanted you kept out of the way,“ Sam added.  
“Could be, little brother. All we gotta do is find out who and why!”

“Now, are you finished with the questions, 'cos I can think of better ways of passing the time, “ Dean grunted pulling Sam to him and nuzzling the sensitive skin at his neck.  
“Dean, if we do anything here, the Impala's hood is gonna take a bashing,” Sam gasped.  
“My Baby can take this and more, but maybe we should move to somewhere more comfortable,” Dean agreed.  


He slipped off the hood and took a blanket from the trunk, spreading it on the ground. He lay down on his back, unzipped his jeans and let his cock bob free.  
"There's a 'not so little' guy here waiting for you Sammy, straining for those pink lips of yours to do their magic, so come on.”

Sam knelt with his legs on each side of his brother's knees and bent down to take Dean's cock in his mouth, making Dean quiver with excitement.  
“That's it Sammy. Take your time.”  
Sam did so, bringing Dean to near orgasm then holding back, so when Dean did fire his load into Sam's mouth, he almost died from pleasure.  
“Had you ever taken a cock in your mouth before … well.. before all this?” Dean asked as he pulled Sam down on the blanket beside him.  
Sam shook his head. “ Well, little brother, you're a natural,” he panted.

Dean lifted his brother's shirt and tee, then opened the zip of his jeans, allowing Sam's cock to kiss the night air.  
He rubbed and teased it with his hand while Sam made little whimpering noises into his mouth.  
Dean didn't want to stop kissing him, he was enjoying it too much.  
Sam would just have to settle for a hand job this time but as Sam orgasmed with a throaty croak, Dean's tongue possessively invading his little brother's mouth, he knew good times were ahead..  
They lay there held in each other's arms, sticky with each other's cum and studied the velvety black star-studded sky.  
The end.


End file.
